Roommates remake
by MajorShipper519
Summary: Rukia is deeply in love with her childhood friend but when she was separated from him in high school she thought they would never meet again only to be proved wrong when she get's him as a roommate in college.


Disclaimer: I don't own bleach

A/N: Here's the first chapter of my remake on roommates(by the way the flashback Rukia has about how she and Ichigo met full credit of it goes to Hylla one of my reviewer's)

Ch.1 Unexpected meeting

Rukia was extremely furious as she trudged through the halls of Seretei academy's dorm.

Luckily for her only one student was brave enough to cross her path whom she scared off with a dirty look the rest steered clear of her path.

Rukia sighed just thinking about the cause of her rage she was lucky enough to get a female roommate and one that she knew at that but she just had to get transferred to a new room at the last second and to top it all off her new roommate was a male.

She was snapped out of her thought's by a wooden door . She looked up too see a wooden door with the number 14B engraved on it.

She let out another sigh as she opened the door praying her new roommate wasn't a slob who left pieces of food and trash all around the floor.

Rukia was surprised to see the room wasn't so dirty after all and without so much as a glance at her new roommate collapsed on the bed untill a familiar voice chastised her. "Well,well,well you haven't changed a bit midget still so rude, didn't even look at me."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock at what her new roommate just said."Only one person ever called me midget"Rukia thought inwardly trying to make sense of what she had just heard.

Reluctantly Rukia looked at the owner of the eyes grew even wider when her Amethyst eyes met amber ones and she grew pale "My,my are you that surprised to see me." A smirking Ichigo asked the shaking Rukia and that was all it took Rukia fainted.

5-hour's later

Rukia woke up in a completely new surrounding first off instead of her chappy themed comforter she had on a blank white hospital sheet and bed and her surrounding was completely diffrent what was going on where was she.

Rukia was broken out of her trance when at the corner of her eye she saw a pair of amber eyes filled with worry which vanished when she looked at him with obvious disbelief causing his current frown to morph into a grin.

Watching this Rukia felt her face flush which made her thank the heavens the man she had fallen in love with couldn't see her face very well or so she thought.

"Why are you blushing." Ichigo asked her completely oblivious of her feelings for him .

Though his question caused her to blush even harder she managed to reply."Uh..well let's not talk about talk about that." Rukia inwardly scolded herself for acting like such a fool in front of him.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow wiith a questioning look on his face then asked"Why not." in an obviously annoyed tone.

Rukia sighed because of what he said and how it caused her to reminisce about how she and Ichigo met.

Flashback

Rukia was dumbfounded, amazed even that the kid in front of her was actually a crybaby who only did what he did because of a threat from some kid. She shook her head side to side in disbelief as she reccollected the events that passed in the last few minutes.

Flashback in the flashback

Rukia jumped up in an attempt to grab her bag."Hey!Give that back!".Holding it even higher over her head with a questioning look in his eyes,the boy asked her,"Why should I?".

End of flashback in flashback

Rukia shook herself out of her thought's the event's that transpired after the boy asked his stupid question, hadn't been pretty she didn't want to remember it then as if suddenly remembering the boy was still there she nudged him slightly then asked.

"Hey we should be friend's,neh?". At that the boy's frown turned into a grin he then replied."Sure my name's Ichigo Kurosaki ".

Rukia smiled mischieviously then asked."Can you guess what my name is?" "Hey!No fair I told you my name". the boy yelled with a frown on his face which caused Rukia to throw back her head and laugh.

End of flashback

Rukia let a smile form on her lips as she recalled the facts which irked Ichigo even more causing him to scowl.

"Rukia!, just tell me already I am your friend afte-Rukia interupted him with a heated glare which made him gulp hearing him do that turned Rukia's glare into a smirk.

"Hmmm was that a gulp Ichigo Kurosaki are you by any chance...afraid of me".

She asked him innocently. Instantly his face turned a deep red and he replied with a stutter.

"N-no It's not that i just thought that glaring would make you faint again, yeah that's it."

Rukia grinned devilishly realizing the opening he just gave her."So then you care about me huh, I-chi-go."She asked saying each sylabble one-by-one just to tease him.

Ichigo's face turned an even deeper shade of red and he left the room silently.

Making Rukia's face fall as she yelled at herself for teasing him.

She really only did it because she thought he looked cute when he blushed.

Rukia sighed as she decided that she would have to step up her game to have any chance.

Ichigo's pov

Ichigo was confused he really liked Rukia and not just as a friend but as something more but she didn't seem to notice that and if anything she showed that she didn't feel the same it was all so damn frustrating.

Ichigo was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the girl in front of him as he bumped into her.

Ichigo fell down but quickly got up and began helping the girl pick up her things whilst apologizing. "I'm sorry I didn't see you there"

"Oh! Don't worry about it I'm fine."the girl responded with a smile on her face.

Ichigo stared at her for a while then asked." We should be friend's neh? My name's Ichigo Kurosaki." The girl's smile grew even wider at what he said."Yeah! Sure my name's Senna Takahashi."

With that the two shook hands then went on different ways as Ichigo walked away whistling a tune he thought to himself."When one door close another one open's" but somewhere at the back of his mind he disagreed.


End file.
